hero108fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amoeba Castle
Amoeba Castle is the sixth episode of Hero: 108: Reborn. Synopsis A human village is stricken by a mysterious and dangerous sickness. Plot A human village is seen, around which flow small pools of water. Mighty Ray is seen carrying two buckets of water into a large hut. Inside of the tent are numerous humans, bedridden on cots, as well as several members of Big Green. He gives the water to Woo the Wise, who pours some into a dish and gives it to one of the humans. However, the patient flails in his sleep, splashing the water, which hits Lin Chung. Woo the Wise gravely informs the others that the sickness is becoming worse as he investigates the humans with an enormous magnifying glass. He then steps outside of the hut. Outside, he speaks to First Squad and Commander ApeTrully privately, informing them that the victims of the sickness will not survive if a cure is not found. Upon being asked how this will be accomplished, he replies that the best method is to find the source of infection, such that they might learn more about what sort of disease afflicts the humans. Mighty Ray points out that the village had just installed in irrigation canal which would bring water from the nearby river. They speculate that the disease may have come from the water, and proceed to the river to investigate. At the river, Lin Chung uses his Panther Vision to search the river for signs of what has afflicted the villagers, but sees nothing, while the rest of First Squad search around. In his searching, Mighty Ray stumbles across a tiny cylindrical object in the shallow water, which he points out. However, before it can be investigated properly, they are attacked by a large green monster. Before it can strike, they manage to take evasive maneuvers, and Mystique Sonia's tongue fan manages to hold it back. Jumpy and Mighty Ray attack it at a distance using eyeball lightning and carrot grenades, respectively, while Lin Chung cloaks himself in Harmonic Energy and attacks at close range. They quickly find that the monster is gelatinous and simply absorbs their attacks without harm. Eventually, it is driven back, though Jumpy and Mighty Ray are splashed with water in the battle. As First Squad contemplates what to do next, they realize that Jump has begun to show signs of infection, leading them to conclude that the disease was indeed in the water, though they wonder why Mighty Ray has not also begun to display symptoms. They quickly return to the village, where they find that Woo also appears to have contracted the disease, though he is quick to deny it. ApeTrully announces that those who are infected are beginning to show symptoms indicating late stages of the progression of their sickness, and that a cure must be found before sunrise the next day. Although they have some confidence that the disease is in the water, they are unsure how to combat it. However, their discussion is interrupted when they are disturbed again by the monster. Lin Chung manages to hold it back with Harmonic Energy, though it strikes Sonia and ApeTrully in the process. Mighty Ray blasts it with lightning, while ApeTrully throws a banana at it, and it again slinks away, now into the shadows as the sun sets. As they attempt to make a plan, they realize that Sonia and Yaksha are now displaying symptoms, and rush to provide them with beds. Sonia is confused by her ailing, as she has not had contact with the monster. They begin to suspect that the monster itself is the cause of the disease, especially because Sonia became ill after touching it, and that perhaps some toxin created by it entered the water supply. They then ponder why it did not infect Lin Chung, who mentions that he was both times shielded by Harmonic Energy. ApeTrully and Mighty Ray begin to wonder what has made them immune, as neither has been infected. They begin to compare themselves, and find nothing in common that would protect both of them. Eventually, they are both asked what they had for lunch. ApeTrully informs him that he had a banana, whereas Mighty Ray had noodles. However, Mighty Ray did eat a banana when he first saw the monster, in order to charge up his eyeballs. They also realize that the monster fled when ApeTrully threw a banana at it. They conclude that a chemical in bananas must counteract both the monster and the disease it causes. They then begin to create a plan. As they have no more bananas left, Mighty Ray will need to return to Big Green in order to get more, which will be a dangerous journey at night. Lin Chung and ApeTrully will stay to guard the village. Mighty Ray then sets out on his turtle to return to Big Green. Once at Big Green, he meets with http://hero108.wikia.com/wiki/Gardener_Ching, who supplies him with many bananas. Meanwhile, Lin Chung patrols the outskirts of the village, where he hears a noise. He glances around for it, activating his Harmonic Energy, but simply finds an owl perched high in a tree. The owl then flies away. He watches it, but then hears another noise, and finds the monster, larger than ever and barely visible in the dim light. Lin Chug engages it in battle, but is finally struck down. His Harmonic Energy fades. Mighty Ray at last returns to the village, where ApeTrully tells him how little time they have. He sticks the banana into the mouth of one of the humans. The man begins to convulse, and suddenly many green specks begin flying out of his mouth. They form into another monster. At this, the rest of the victims also convulse, and a replica of the monster is formed in the room. Mighty Ray prepares to attack, but ApeTrully holds him back in favor of diplomacy. He speaks to it, and learns that the monsters have actually been enormous masses of amoebas! He demands to speak to their leader, and taking Woo's magnifying glass, observes the creature, at last allowing him to see the individual amoebas. An amoeba comes forward, and he begins his diplomacy, but is cut short as the monstrous mass of amoebas engulfs him. As the globular monster comes for him, Mighty Ray has an idea. He runs out of the hut and toward the river through the murky black forest, his eyeballs being used for light. He finally makes it to the river and grabs the object he found earlier, and, upon picking it up, forces the beast to stop. He announces what he has figured out, that this is the amoebas' castle, and demands that the best release ApeTrully or he will destroy it. ApeTrully is expelled from the blob. Mighty Ray then asks why the amoebas are attacking humans, and ApeTrully translates. They find that amoebas hate the humans for destroying the river in which they lived, and Mighty Ray realizes that they are referring to the irrigation canal. ApeTrully tells them that the humans want to be friends, but the amoebas refuse to believe this and silence him. However, Mighty Ray blasts the walls of the canal with lightning, destroying it. The amoebas are finally impressed, and release ApeTrully, who shakes the hand which they form into. In the final scene, the humans are seen, finally cured, working alongside the amoebas to build a new well which will not harm anyone. Appearances *Mighty Ray *Woo the Wise *Assorted humans *Lin Chung *Mystique Sonia *Yaksha *Jumpy Ghostface *Commander ApeTrully *Assorted amoebas *Mighty Ray's turtle *Gardener Ching *Amoeba Monarch Quotes Trivia *First appearance of the amoebas *Commander ApeTrully is unable to tell if the amobas' monarch is male or female, which is why he says "Amoeba Monarch" instead of using king or queen. Category:Hero: 108: Reborn